Loved
by wounds fester
Summary: Momiji comes back to visit his mother before going away to college. [Oneshot, MomijixOC]


**Disclaimer: I don't have any claim to Fruits Basket, Momiji, or anything else besides my story.**

**Loved**

**One-shot**

**

* * *

**

The familiar smell of her perfume and the sound of her voice, even though her song has changed, are comforting. I lean back, for the last time, taking in these things, attempting to memorize them, like I've done so many times before.

It's been so long since I've come here, my quiet sanctuary. I don't fit in the crevice behind the bush as easily. I must remind father, when I see him next, to trim it.

There is a branch that sticks out of it, growing right into my face. I almost want to break it in half, just to get it away from me, but I dare not make a sound. I don't even breathe, for fear of Mother hearing me.

Things have changed since my last visit; I'm a different person. No longer am I that little boy who strives to be seen, strives to be heard.

I've realized that I am seen, and heard... I can even go so far to think that I am loved, and I know that I truly am.

It's a wondrous feeling, something that I'm experiencing for the first time in my life. I find myself doing everything I can to remind myself, and others, that I am important. And that, even if everybody else in the world hates me, I'll have that one person who still cares... who will always care.

I hear another person in the room, now, and just the thought of being discovered makes my muscles tense. I squeeze my legs tighter to my chest, letting the wind blow my blonde hair freely.

My eyes dart rapidly from side to side, taking in everything as I strain my ears to hear any sound that is being made. I want to know what exactly is going on.

"Can I wear perfume, too, Mama?" I can hear Momo ask.

I relax completely, even allowing myself a sigh of relief.

I glance up at the open window, wishing to peer up through the space that it leaves, but I know I can't. They might see me.

Maybe I can stay here until they leave. I want to know what she looks like, my sister. She's already ten, and I'll bet she's growing up to look just like Mama.

I don't even try to stop the small smile that grows over my face.

"Maybe next time, Momo-chan. Let me brush your hair," Mother responds, beginning to run a brush through my sister's golden locks.

I feel a small smile on my lips at my sister's sigh of disappointment.

Mother goes back to humming, and I find myself wishing I could hum along, but knowing I can't. I bit my lower lip, bringing myself back to reality. I'd just reveal my position.

'_What would mother think,'_ I wonder to myself, _'To find an eighteen-year-old hiding in the bushes under her window?'_

She'd think I was some closet pervert and call the police on me, I bet. She wouldn't even let me explain.

'But, I wouldn't explain, anyway,' I decide. What would I tell her? That I was her son who she forgot because she thought I was some hideous beast? 

I immediately push these thoughts out of my mind, lightly hitting my head against the bricks behind me to get rid of the memories.

It didn't work, but it doesn't really matter anymore. I have other things to think about, now, and I promised myself, and Kagami, that I wouldn't let this visit destroy the happiness that we share.

And it won't.

Kagami's name makes me smile. It's been a month since I've seen her, but that doesn't matter. I'll see her again soon. Tomorrow, actually.

Which is why I'm here. I'm going away for college. I'm going to be a chef. I'll be famous!

Maybe it's not the usual job, but it's what I love. And Kagami believes in me.

I open my eyes, I'm sure they're sparkling with happiness now, or that could just be because the sun has risen farther and is now projecting light right in my face.

I don't pay any attention to it. I'm still thinking about Kagami.

I met her two years ago. We were only sixteen then, but I felt as if something about her was different. Not the kind of different that I am, but the kind of different... where you're in love.

I didn't know what it was, then, but I liked the feeling. We started seeing each other all the time, though that might've been because I was stalking her, but I'll keep that part out of the story.

And, finally I asked her out for dinner. I don't know what made me do it, especially because I had never asked a girl out before... Besides Tohru, but she really didn't count. I didn't see her that way.

Surprisingly, she said yes. She never told me why, but... the way her eyes sparkled... I knew that she felt the same thing when she was around me.

Neither one of us knew what it was, but we knew that we liked it, and there was something that kept making us want to feel it all the time.

We started going out more and more often, and slowly realized that the feeling was something that neither of us had experienced before. Something that neither of us thought we deserved to experience.

Love.

Yes, it's cheesy. It's cliché. But, we've learned that everything to do with love is. And, when you're in love, that's okay. It's great, actually.

I proposed to her a month ago. She said yes. I am going to get married. _We_ are going to get married.

She has it all planned out. After we finish college, we'll get married. And, then, we'll have children... and grandchildren... and great-grandchildren...

I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

So, that's why I'm here, Mother. I wanted to tell you all this. I wanted you to know how happy I was.

Not because I realized that you had to do what you did, because you didn't.

Not because you finally recognized me for who I am, because you never did.

Not because Father finally told you, or because Momo discovered it and I got the family I've always wanted. I didn't.

But, because I was loved. Not by you, not by Father, not by Momo.

Kagami. Kagami loved me.

This is all because I was loved. I am loved...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. Back with a sequel. I know it's been a long time but I sort of forgot I had written this. I'm hoping to come out with another story (maybe a full-length fanfiction?) sometime soon! Sorry it's so short...

Please review, if you can. I'd appreciate any praise/pointers you have, if you did/didn't like it. Flames will all be regretted. Have a nice day. )


End file.
